


Lace It Up, Ride It Hard

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, FarmerSans, M/M, Size Difference, horrorsans - Freeform, lacing, rottencrop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Farmer and Horror share a night of sacrum lacing and love-making.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	Lace It Up, Ride It Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skerb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skerb/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my buddy, Skerb!

"How're ya doin' darlin'?" Farmer asked, slowly climbing onto the bed.

"I'm fine," Horror said, though he was looking up at Farmer a little nervously.

"Are y'sure?" Farmer smirked, unwinding the dark green rope from his hand.

Horror nodded, looking Farmer up and down, desire shining alongside his apprehension. He was smaller than Farmer, and while he did bulk up a little since Farmer took him in and started caring for him, he wasn't anywhere near the broad-shouldered, six-foot-something monster that was leaning over him, steadying one of his large, rough hands against the bed's headboard, the scent of soil and tomatoes filling Horror's nasal aperture - he guessed Farmer had been working his tomato crop that morning. He was shirtless, his magic already aroused at seeing his lover lying naked on his bed.

While Horror was a little intimidated by this larger monster, he would trust his very soul with him, and he had. His attraction hit him fast and hard, turning the feral monster tame when it came to Farmer, making him stutter and slip over his words and his own feet. After feeling like the dumbest creature on the planet, Farmer began to voice his own feelings, confessing to also liking Horror a lot but felt silly saying anything.

They both were morons.

"All right then, there, sweet pea, roll over fer me," Farmer said.

Horror nodded and obeyed, grabbing a pillow to lean on.

"Up on yer knees," Farmer said, tapping his rounded red bottom.

Horror stifled a small sound as he moved as he was told, gripping tightly onto his pillow as he fought down the slight fear of feeling very exposed in this position.

"Shh, good boy," Farmer cooed, gently rubbing the outside of Horror' thigh. "Yer a'ight, I gotcha."

Horror's magic had formed, but the area around the holes in his sacrum were left exposed. It also left his entrance exposed, and Farmer smiled when he noticed that it was already shining with wetness, telling him how turned on Horror already was. He moved in a little closer, draping the rope over Horror's backside for a moment, letting the slippery material slide over him, then gently holding onto his hips, he rubbed the growing bulge in his pants against him.

The moan Horror let out was almost enough to make Farmer cum there and then.

"Oh, sweet pea, gotta tone it down there a bit," Farmer chuckled. "Yer gonna make me so big n' hard, y'won't be able t'take me."

"I can take whatever you can dish out," Horror said, flashing a look of challenge over his shoulder.

Farmer chuckled and rubbed his backside, reaching for the rope and finding one of the ends.

"Guess we'll find out, I reckon."

He circled a thumb around one of the holes, then carefully fed the end of the rope through. Horror gasped, but Farmer continued, pulling the rope through the hole slowly, carefully, and stopping when a little more than half the length of the rope was through.

"How're y'doin'?" Farmer asked.

"Good, good, I'm good," Horror murmured.

"A'ight."

Farmer repeated the action on the hole parallel, still moving slowly and carefully and checking in with his lover. This continued, with Farmer being more careful as he went since the holes got smaller and more sensitive. Horror gripped onto the pillow, moaning into it at times and wincing a little, though any pain he was feeling felt good to him. The rope being fed through his sacrum not only gave him that pain-laced pleasure, but the way it was crossed also pulled a little at the bone to keep a steady stream of that blessed sensation. He was about to call out for a break when he felt Farmer tie off the rope.

"There, as purty as a picture," Farmer said, rubbing Horror's bottom. "How's that feel lovely?"

"So good," Horror moaned.

"Mm, yeah, it must feel pretty good, b’cause I can see you're nearly dripping," Farmer said, his fingers sliding between the valley to his entrance that was leaking red magic. He swiped his finger across it, which made Horror moan loudly. "Damn, sweet pea, I love it when yer all worked up, makes me so hot."

Farmer rubbed and teased at Horror's hole a little longer, coating his fingers in the slippery magic, and then slid a finger inside of him. Horror hissed at the intrusion, but he pressed against him at the same time.

"More, more," he moaned.

Farmer chuckled and added another finger, twisting and pressing where he knew it made Horror feel good.

"Such a good boy," Farmer murmured as he fingered him. "Stayin' so still when I was lacin' ya up, you make fer such a sexy sight."

"Sh-shut up," Horror groaned, burrowing his face into the pillow.

"But it's true," Farmer said, moving his fingers faster. "Turns me on t'see my handiwork on yer body, so fragile, but so strong, I could worship ya all night long."

"Farmer," Horror moaned. "I'm... I'm..."

"Are ya, sweet pea?" Farmer chuckled, knowing that cue. "What a cutie, cumming from jus' my lil' ol' fingers?"

Horror tried to protest, but Farmer pulled at the rope binding his sacrum, and it sent Horror over the edge. His back arched and he let out a small cry, his magic constricting over Farmer's fingers. Farmer slowed the pace until Horror relaxed a little.

"Such a good boy, but if'n yer thinkin' I'm done with ya," Farmer said, sliding a third finger into the quivering body beneath him.

Horror whimpered a little, but wriggled under the touch. Farmer moved at a slow, even pace, and after a few minutes, it elicited a frustrated growl.

"Damn it, seed boy, fuck me already!" Horror demanded.

"An' what did I say about tonin' it down?" Farmer asked, moving to put a hand between his shoulder blades and pushing him down firmly on the mattress. He then removed his fingers and started pushing down his pants. "Y'know what happens when I'm too turned on."

"Should I be worried?" Horror asked, struggling a little against the hold, but Farmer's hand was firm, and Horror loved it.

"I reckon a bit," Farmer said with a smirk, stroking himself a little before pressing the thick head of his cock against Horror's entrance.

Horror did go still as he realized that Farmer wasn't just talking dirty. He was pretty damn well-endowed to begin with, but Horror did learn before that if he was really riled up, his magic tended to respond.

"Y'still wanna be fucked? I can promise it'll be good n' proper," Farmer said, sliding the length of his cock against Horror, slicking it up with his magic. "Though, of course, if'n y'change yer mind..."

Farmer was giving him an out as always. They had safe words in place, Horror wasn't always sure what he could handle and what his magic could accommodate in many different situations, so even if they started and Horror needed to stop, there was always a way.

But sometimes Horror enjoyed a challenge.

"So you gonna do me or are you just bluffing, Farmer Boy?" Horror said, giving him a smirk over his shoulder.

"A'ight."

Farmer lined himself up and pressed in slowly. Not only did he not want to hurt Horror, but he was tight and he didn't want to hurt himself, either. At first, Horror breathed fast, but then his breaths came out in pants and pleased whines. Farmer grunted when he was all the way inside of him, rubbing Horror's hips.

"Oh, sweet pea," he breathed. "Damn, yer really squeezin' me good."

Horror went to answer, probably with something snarky, but then a wave of pleasure crashed into him, his whole body shuddered and he cried into the pillow.

"Holy shit, you jus' came again, didn't ya?" Farmer asked.

Horror whimpered into the pillow, unable to answer, but his body provided Farmer with more than what mere words could convey, and the bigger monster chuckled.

"Easy, sweet pea, this'll jus' make it all that much better," Farmer said reassuringly, rubbing Horror's lower back.

Farmer took a moment to move only a little, rolling his hips slowly and gently to help Horror calm and get used to his cock. When the other began pressing back into him, Farmer took a hold of his sides once again and began their love-making at a slow, gentle pace.

"Tha's right, that's my precious peach," Farmer murmured lovingly.

"Sh-shut up," Horror moaned.

"Oh yeah?"

Farmer smirked and ran a hand over the crossed rope linked through his sacrum and Horror arched, and let out a cry. Farmer winced as he was squeezed by Horror again.

"Damn, honey, are ya in heat 'r what?"

Horror made a strangled sort of sound, stuck somewhere between being too turned on and too embarrassed to form any real words. Farmer just smirked and picked up his pace.

"This works t'my advantage, though, sweet pea," Farmer said, his voice dropping deeper with lust. "Yer nice an' wet, makin' me nice an' wet, my cock jus' slides right inta ya, meanin' I can pound yer pretty lil' hole as hard as I want."

Before Horror could even process what was said to him, Farmer was thrusting into him hard and fast. At first he mentally flailed, but he felt so good it didn't matter, and he knew Farmer would take care of him so he let go and just enjoyed. He no longer bothered to try to keep his wanton moans in, he didn't have to encourage Farmer to yank on the rope, he only moved to arch his back just a little more so Farmer was hitting a spot inside of him that ran the last shred of coherency out of him.

"Mm, I'm close, sweet pea, gonna cum inside ya, fill ya up, make you mine," Farmer growled.

"P-p-plea-please," Horror gasped.

Farmer leaned over him, wrapping a large arm around Horror's chest and pulling his back against him, Farmer's hand reached down and stroked around the area where their bodies met. Horror came again with a wail as Farmer grunted and also reached his peak. Horror moaned as Farmer's magic filled him, he could feel the warmth of their joined fluids sliding down his leg, and he wondered if he had blacked out because he knew he wasn't supporting his own weight. Farmer carefully and slowly pulled out after a moment, kissing the back of Horror's neck, and carefully laying him back down on the bed.

"Don' move, I'm gonna untie ya," Farmer said gently.

Horror couldn't even nod, his unfocused eyes just barely able to convey his understanding. Farmer worked quickly, but carefully, and once the rope was undone, he moved to grab a bottle of water and he held it to Horror's mouth.

"Can y'drink on yer own, or do ya need t'drink from my mouth again?" Farmer asked with a smirk.

Horror gave him a somewhat withered look and took a drink. He coughed a little, and then sighed as his mental capacities returned.

"I think that will just get us going again, don't you think?" Horror asked.

"Well, I may need a few minutes, but," he trailed off and leered suggestively at Horror.

Horror scoffed and shoved at Farmer, who laughed because Horror was still a little uncoordinated and weak from their recent love-making.

"Should I start running a shower?" Farmer asked.

"Not yet," Horror said, rolling onto his side and opening his arms. "Hold me?"

"Of course."

Farmer leaned into Horror's arms for a moment, then gathered Horror in his and held him close, murmuring loving words into his neck and laying soft kisses where he could reach.

"I love you," Horror whispered, cuddling into Farmer's broad chest.

"I love you, too, sweet pea," Farmer whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
